Warmth of the Sun
by Red-Butterfly4Cat
Summary: A young woman finds out her true heritage, and perhaps her soul mate has something to do with it all. Along the way to discovering herself, she'll meet our beloved Goblin King, and maybe help him with something. Rated M, just in case. JarethxOC, OCxOC.
1. Prologue

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Ugh, so the move failed to happen and I'm still stuck living with my mother, who's 40 years older than me. Anyway, I've got Labyrinth on dvd and have been quite obsessed with it lately. I like Celtic mythology anyway, so I decided to write a story. Made a new OC for it too….thinking of making it the first in a series too.

Disclaimer: Red-Butterfly4Cat does not own Labyrinth, that honour goes to the late Jim Henson. The only things I own are Tesni, Finn, Aderyn and Eoghan. And anything that comes from my own mind.

* * *

Prologue

(Tesni's POV)

Hi there, my name's Tesni Bleddthyn. I live in Wales with my brother, Finn, my mother, Aderyn, and my father, Eoghan. I'm 22 and I was born in the autumn (fall to Americans ^_^) in September to be precise. I love to read about Celtic mythology and fairies and things like that.

I'm a bit of a bookworm and not very social. Finn's the social butterfly of the family, I'm more of a hedgehog or something. Anyway, I recently went to my local bookshop and discovered a smallish red book on one of the shelves. It didn't have a price on, which was odd, so I opened it, thinking that there might be something in it with a price for it. There wasn't anything in there that was expected. Instead there was a message.

"Tesni Sianna Bleddthyn, I left this book where I knew you would find it. Don't worry, I'm not a crazy stalker. It's me, Mr Maddox."

(Normal POV)

Tesni blushed a little. She had always been fond of the handsome Mr Maddox, the bookshop owner, ever since he had come to Bethesda. She went to the door of the bookshop, after putting the book in her bag, and looked over her shoulder at the man behind the till. Mr Maddox had smiled at her, his odd blue eyes twinkling.

His eyes were odd because in his left eye, the pupil was permanently dilated. He had told her cheerfully, when she asked him, that he had been hit in the eye, causing the dilation, in his youth. She had smiled at him and informed him that it was unique and she found that good. He had laughed at the idea of his uniqueness being a good thing.

It was almost as though he hated being unique, she thought as she got ready for bed that night. She brushed through her curly golden hair and sighed. She looked at her reflection in her vanity's mirror, noting how the moonlight made her amber-gold eyes almost shimmer. She finished with her hair and lay out the clothes she had chosen for the next day, before crawling into her bed and going to sleep.

(Dream)

_Tesni woke in a strange room. She usually dreamed of waking in strange rooms, but something was different this time. She wasn't alone. A man with pointy ears sat at the edge of the bed she lay in. Obviously an elf, with piercing crimson eyes and knee length white hair, with a deep tan. _

_He watched her with a smile on his handsome face, illuminated by the candles in the room. He stood and bowed politely. When he spoke, his voice made her feel nervous, yet entranced. _

_"My lady." _

_She blinked and pointed at him._

_"You're an elf."_

_He laughed lightly, a rich, warm sound. He nodded at her, smiling._

_"One would think you've never seen an elf before."_

_She blushed slightly, hardly noticeable. Then the room shook and shimmered slightly, and then….she woke up._

* * *

Ok….so that's the end of the Prologue. Wonder what my mind could possibly have in store for Tesni…and who could the hot elf be? Maybe the answer is in the next chapter.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Holy crap, I left this for a long time. Sorry! I procrastinated, I must be honest. Thankfully my mind and my mp3 player reminded me by listening to David Bowie songs, so yay.

Tesni: And I kept ranting in high speed Welsh.

Red-Butterfly4Cat: That too. Tesni gave me a headache.

Tesni: :P You know you love me.

Red-Butterfly4Cat: Yeah, now do the disclaimer already.

Tesni: Fine! *Sighs* Red-Butterfly4Cat does not own Labyrinth, that honour goes to the late Jim Henson. The only things she owns are me, Finn, Aderyn, Eoghan and the elf. And anything not recognised.

(Normal POV)

Tesni, upon waking from the odd dream, looked at the clock on her bedside table, which had a dim light in, so it would be visible at night. She still had a few hours before she had to wake up for work.

(Tesni's POV)

I woke up when my alarm rang through my room, luckily it wasn't too loud and I changed the tone to a song that mysteriously appeared in the clock's memory. It's a clock/phone that my dad made for me. He's a bit of an inventor, which totally makes him an eccentric.

I went for a shower before Finn got in there. Seriously, girls are supposed to take longer, but he takes chuffin ages. I timed him the once and he took two and a half hours. Anyway, I lathered up with my favourite shower gel. The scent of oranges and lemons, with a faint ocean-y tinge, filled the room as I cleaned myself. I love showers.

After getting out of the shower, I dry and get my clothes on. I drag a brush through my hair, then pull it into a high ponytail. I go downstairs and get my socks and boots on, before calling out to my mam, telling her I'm off to work.

(At work, normal POV)

Tesni worked in a café, waitressing. The customers loved the cakes and coffee that she made herself, from scratch. She enjoyed her job, but secretly, she didn't enjoy being around so many people. She felt like she didn't belong there. She was currently writing something down at the counter and didn't notice someone enter the café until he reached the counter to order.

She looked up and found a pair of uneven blue eyes.

"Hi Mr Maddox. Been a while since you last came in." He bowed slightly at her, as was normal for him to do. He smiled at her cheerfully.

"Indeed it has, forgive me my dear, but I have been dreadfully busy. Now, would it be at all possible for me to have some of your delightful tea…you know, that special blend?" His smile grew as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She had made several different types of tea, but had one special blend, one that she reserved for him.

"Of course you can. Same as last time?" She asked, nodding. He grinned with pearly white teeth and sat at his table. She busied herself with sorting the tea leaves out and making the drink, completely unaware of a pair of crimson eyes watching her.

She brought the finished drink over to Mr Maddox and smiled when he went to pay for it.

"This one's on the house." She said, smiling at him. He looked surprised and asked why. She giggled softly and waved her hand dismissively. She went back to serve some more customers, while he kept an eye on her.

Later, after her shift was over, she went to the park and since no-one was around, she started to dance, It was an ancient Egyptian dance, which she had studied about when she had gone to school. She looked around as she danced, seeing only a barn owl in a tree. She continued moving her body, winding it the way her teacher had demonstrated.

She could feel eyes on her, and looked around. She could only see the owl, and smiled to herself. She danced for what seemed to be an eternity, before tiring and plopped herself down on the soft grass. Her breath came in little puffs as she rested from her dance session.

Unbeknownst to both her, and her owl watcher, another pair of eyes were gazing at her. This pair of eyes were crimson, so unlike the odd blue of the owl. The unknown person watched her every move, adjusting their position a bit, for better sight.

Right, that's that chapter done. Yes, I know…elf dude's identity wasn't revealed in this one. I may put him into the next. You'll have to wait and see.

Reviews make Tesni happy.


End file.
